Amor sin palabras
by Wolfy-chan Elric 91
Summary: El Führer eligió un extraño método para casar a sus hijos, por lo que Roy encontró el amor donde menos se lo esperaba. Un pequeño summary, pero espero que sea suficiente para llamar su atención. RoyEd. Por fin actualizado después de todo este tiempo. ¡COM
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Full Metal Alchemist, lo había publicado ya en Amor Yaoi bajo el nickname de Wolfy-chan, así que decidí ver qué tal me lo reciben aquí; por favor, si tienen algún consejo o comentario que darme (siempre y cuando sea constructivo), siéntanse libres de hacerlo. Espero que disfruten del fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo.

**Notas: **este es un fic AU (Universo Alterno), por lo que no tiene que ver con la serie. Esta historia está basada en una fábula rusa titulada "La hija del bosque", y esta le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Los personajes en esta historia van a ser algo OOC, para la conveniencia de la trama.

"**Amor sin palabras"**

**Por Wolfy-chan Elric 91**

En el reino de Amestris, un lugar próspero y poderoso, había un Führer que regía el lugar. Su nombre era King Bradley, que aún a pesar de las múltiples guerras que había tenido que atravesar el reino, lo había mantenido en una buena situación.

El Führer tenía tres hijos.

Maes, el mayor, de 32 años de edad (N/A: las edades las estoy inventando, no estoy segura de la edad que tengan), era un hombre de cabello negro, generalmente peinado hacia atrás, ojos dorados y usaba lentes. Él tenía un carácter muy alegre y normalmente se tomaba las cosas de manera muy despreocupada, pero además era un buen observador, por lo que tenía gran facilidad para lainvestigación. Algo por lo que era muy conocido era por su obsesión con las pinturas de sus seres queridos. Las paredes de su habitación se encontraban casi totalmente tapizadas con pinturas de su familia, las cuales podía enseñar por horas al primer incauto que se le pasara enfrente.

Havoc, de 30 años de edad, era un hombre de cabello rubio, casi siempre desordenado, y de ojos azul cielo. Era de carácter generalmente indiferente, pero también tenía un buen carácter y era propenso a hacer bromas una vez que lo conocías. Él tenía como hábito el fumar de manera constante. Normalmente, era muy raro verlo a cualquier hora del día sin un cigarrillo en los labios.

Y Roy, el menor, de 29 años de edad, era un hombre de cabello y ojos negros. Alguien que lo conociera poco diría que él era un hombre frío, egoísta e irónico, pero en el fondo él era una persona noble y que se preocupaba por sus seres queridos. Casi siempre se le podía ver con una sonrisa autosuficiente o con un semblante serio. Tenía una gran fama con las mujeres, pero nunca se le había visto sentar cabeza con una.

Un día, el Fürher decidió que era tiempo de que sus hijos tuvieran una pareja, por lo que los llamó y les indicó que fueran hasta las murallas del reino. Una vez ahí, se dirigió a sus tres hijos diciéndoles:

-Hijos, considero que ustedes ya están en edad para tener una pareja, este momento es muy importante, por lo que quiero que escuchen atentamente lo que les voy a indicar. ¿Ven esos arcos y flechas que hay en el suelo?-les preguntó, señalando dichos instrumentos. Los muchachos asintieron levemente-Cada uno de ustedes tomará uno y lanzará la flecha para que caiga fuera de la muralla. Pueden lanzarla en la dirección que deseen, eso es lo que menos importa. Una vez que la hayan lanzado, ustedes irán a buscarla. En el lugar que la flecha haya aterrizado, ahí estará la persona con quien compartirán el resto de sus días.

Los hombres escucharon a su padre sorprendidos, para después mirarlo con extrañeza. Por un momento, reflexionaron si su padre estaría hablando en serio. Les parecía que el matrimonio del que su padre les hablaba era un asunto demasiado serio como para dejarlo en manos de la suerte. Sin embargo, sabiendo que su padre era una persona estricta y autoritaria, decidieron que era mejor obedecerle.

Maes se acercó, tomó las armas, y apuntó hacia la derecha. Después de unos segundos,lanzó la flecha. Lejos de ahí, unos momentos después, ésta se clavaba al lado de la ventana de una gran casa. En ella vivía la hija de un famoso artista.

Havoc se acercó después, el apuntando hacia la izquierda, para que un momento después la flecha saliera volando por encima de la muralla. Cuando la flecha llegó a su destino, cayó cerca de un pequeño árbol que se encontraba fuera de la ventana de la biblioteca de una mansión. En dicha biblioteca, se encontraba el hijo de un acaudalado comerciante.

Roy,con los instrumentos en sus manos, dudó un momento sobre a dónde debería mandar la flecha. Finalmente, apuntando hacia enfrente y elevando el arco, la disparó con la mayor fuerza que pudo. Ésta rebaso por mucho la alta muralla y se perdió de la vista.

Cada uno de los muchachos salió para buscar sus respectivas flechas, dirigiéndose hacia las direcciones a las que las había mandado.

Roy buscó una y otra vez en las zonas donde lahabía lanzado, pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles. La flecha no aparecía por ningún lado. Cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse en la búsqueda, divisó un extenso bosque más adelante. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez había lanzado la flecha con tanta fuerza que ésta había acabado dentro del bosque.

Roy se adentró en el bosque para buscar. Después de pasar con algo de dificultades la densa maleza del bosque y de evitar uno que otro animalejo, Roy se detuvo en un claro en el cual había un cristalino arroyo. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue ver a una persona que estaba sentada frente a él, dándole la espalda. Intentó moverse para poder verlo mejor, por lo que pisó accidentalmente una ramita. La persona se volvió rápidamente para ver qué era lo que había hecho ese ruido.

Roy sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza al ver a la persona. Era un chico, no muy alto, de aparentemente unos 15 o 16 años. Tenía piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubio; que en ese momento estaba ligeramente descuidado y sujeto en una trenza, y unos preciosos ojos dorados; que en esos momentos lo miraban con curiosidad y miedo. Vestía unos pantalones y camisa negros y rasgados, cubiertos por un decolorado abrigo rojo. Su rostro estaba algo sucio, pero eso solo lo hacía ver muy tierno a los ojos de Roy.

Roy no pudo más que mirarlo embelesado. Era un chico extremadamente hermoso, y aunque él nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, no pudo evitar pensar que se había enamorado del joven que se encontraba frente a él. Cuidadosamente se acercó un paso, hablando con un tono suave:

-Hola. Dime¿quién eres tú?

El chico lo miró fijamente, para después emitir una serie de sonidos que no tenían sentido alguno. Roy lo miró confundido, hasta que su mente comprendió lo que sucedía. El chico entendía lo que había dicho, pero no sabía hablar. El pelinegro miró hacia un lado y encontró la flecha clavada en el piso, a un metro de donde se encontraba el rubio. Eso le recordó el propósito para el que había sido lanzada y volvió a mirar al muchacho, que aún lo miraba con atención. Él iba a convertirse en su pareja, la persona con la que compartiría su vida. Al pensar en esto, no pudo más que sonreír con alegría, a él no le molestaba la idea en absoluto. Aun cuando la situación era muy inusual, si el destino había guiado a la flecha hasta ahí para que se casara con ese pequeño rayo de sol, el lo aceptaría con el mayor gusto.

Se acercó al chico lentamente, con cuidado de no asustarlo, y una vez que estaba cerca de él, acarició delicadamente los mechones que escapaban de la trenza y cubrían la frente del otro. Éste aún lo miraba con atención, viendo cada una de las acciones del pelinegro. Roy entonces puso la misma mano que acariciaba los dorados cabellos en la mejilla del chico, haciendo que este lo viera con curiosidad.

-Mi nombre es Roy, soy uno de los hijos del Führer. ¿Ves la flecha que esta clavada a orillas del lago?-le habló con voz suave. El muchacho hizo un sonido que Roy interpretó como una afirmación-Mi padre me pidió que la lanzara porque donde cayera, iba a encontrar a la persona con la que contraería matrimonio. En cuanto mí, no tengo ninguna objeción para casarme contigo, al verte supe que seré feliz contigo, pero…¿tú quieres casarte conmigo? Yo no voy a obligarte a nada, si no deseas hacerlo, no iré en contra de tus deseos-Al pelinegro le costó decir esto último, pues en verdad deseaba que ese chico fuera su esposo.

El rubio lo miró frunciendo el ceño, como intentando comprender bien lo que Roy había dicho. Después de un momento, la mirada del chico se iluminó con entusiasmo y le sonrió tímidamente, tomando la mano de Roy con la suya.

Roy entendió que esto era una afirmación, y devolviéndole una brillante sonrisa al pequeño rubio frente a el, lo tomó de la cintura para levantarlo, y sujetándolo de la mano cuidadosamente, empezó a guiarlo fuera del bosque.

Continuará…

Bueno, esto es todo por el momento. Espero que lo estén disfrutando, dejen reviews para poder saber sus opiniones. ¡Ja ne!—Wolfy-chan Elric 91


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo.

**Notas: **este es un fic AU (Universo Alterno), por lo que no tiene que ver con la serie. Esta historia está basada en una fábula rusa titulada "La hija del bosque", y esta le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Los personajes en esta historia van a ser algo OOC, para la conveniencia de la trama.

"**Amor sin palabras"**

**Por Wolfy-chan**

Roy llegó junto con el rubio al gran palacio donde vivía. El chico miraba el lugar con enorme curiosidad, sonriendo cada vez que veía los amplios jardines del lugar. A su vez, Roy contemplaba la pequeña sonrisa del chico, pensando en que esta le hacía ver al chico aún más hermoso.

Al entrar en el castillo, una persona se abalanzó sobre Roy y lo jaló de tal forma que él y el chico tuvieran que soltarse, y que éste último estuviera a punto de caer al suelo. Roy vio frente a él a un muy emocionado Maes.

-¡Roy, tienes que ver a mi futura esposa, es lo más hermoso que podrías haber visto en tu vida, mírala, mírala, mírala míralaaaaaa!-le decía, al tiempo que lo arrastraba tras de él, guiándolo hacia una persona.

Roy puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro. Debió haberse esperado algo así, conociendo el carácter de Maes, pero no había pensado que iba a reaccionar de manera tan…entusiasta.

Una vez que Maes dejó de arrastrarlo, se alisó la ropa y miró a la mujer frente a él. Era una mujer unos centímetros más baja que él, de corto cabello castaño claro, piel algo bronceada y ojos azul cielo. Usaba un largo vestido rojo, con detalles de hilo dorado en el pecho y olanes blancos en los puños y el cuello del vestido. Roy no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con Maes. Esa mujer era muy bella, digna de la familia de la que pronto formaría parte.

-Buenas tardes, es un placer conocerle-le dijo la mujer, inclinándose levemente. Maes se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, causando en la muchacha un leve sonrojo.

-Ella es Glacier, es hija de un famoso artista…¿Te imaginas eso¡Ahora podré pedirle de favor a su padre que me pinte muchos cuadros, le pediré montones en donde Glacier esté posando!-le dijo Maes con orgullo y acercando más a él a la muchacha-Ah, cierto, lo olvidaba…Glacier, el es Roy, es mi hermano menor-la chica repitió la reverencia, que Roy correspondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza-A propósito Roy¿dónde está la persona con que te casarás¿Acaso no encontraste la flecha?

Al oír eso, Roy inmediatamente volteó a ver a su rubio, que los miraba a todos desde lejos, sin atreverse a ir más cerca. Roy dio un paso al frente y extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba, dándole a entender que quería que se acercara. Al ver que el otro no hacía ningún ademán de acercarse, le habló suavemente:

-Ven acá, no seas tímido, quiero presentarte a alguien-el chico lo miró dudoso por un momento, para después acercarse a pasos lentos. Una vez a su lado, tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y clavó su mirada en una pared, como sin atreverse a mirar a los otros. Roy lo miró divertido, para luego mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa-Este hermoso joven que ves a mi lado, él es el que va a ser mi futuro esposo.

Maes miró al chico, para luego acercarse y tomarlo de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro. Pudo ver que los ojos del chico reflejaban algo de miedo, pero lo atribuyó a que estaba nervioso al estar en un lugar como el palacio. Lo observó cuidadosamente, desde el bellamente esculpido rostro hasta las largas piernas. Mientras, el rostro del joven rubio se había teñido de carmín, nervioso al ver que ese hombre lo examinaba tan cuidadosamente. Después de un momento, Maes sonrió satisfecho y soltó la barbilla del chico.

-Es un chico precioso, me parece que es perfecto para ti-le dijo a su hermano menor. Luego se volvió hacia el rubio, los ojos brillándole con emoción-¿De dónde eres¿Cuál es tu nombre¿Qué edad tienes¿Roy te gusta para que sea tu esposo?

El chico, intimidado por la cantidad de preguntas que el otro le lanzaba, se aferró al brazo de Roy y escondió el rostro en su hombro. Roy acarició suavemente el cabello del chico con su mano libre, en un intento por calmarlo, y se dirigió a su hermano.

-Maes…temo que él no puede responderte esas preguntas.

-¿Y por qué no?-le preguntó un confundido Maes.

-Lo que sucede…es que el no puede hablar Maes-le aclaró el pelinegro.

-¿Es mudo?

-No, eso no es lo que sucede-le contestó y procedió a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido cuando había ido a buscar la flecha. Al finalizar, Maes miraba algo entristecido al muchacho.

-Pobre chico, me pregunto por qué no puede hablar, y qué era lo que hacía solo en el bosque.

-Eso no importa tanto ahora-le dijo Roy, acariciando ahora la mejilla del chico, que sonreía complacido ante el contacto-Lo que importa ahora es que está conmigo y que ya no tendrá que estar solo en ese bosque.

Maes y Glacier se miraron, enternecidos por la escena que de Roy y el rubio juntos. El chico parecía sentirse protegido y calmado ahí, en los brazos de Roy, sonriendo con una enorme calma; en cuanto a Roy, sus ojos se iluminaban al ver al pequeño en sus brazos y le sonreía con una enorme ternura. Maes hizo una nota mental de pedirle al padre de Glacier que retratara a Roy y al rubio de esa manera, de seguro sería una imagen que atesoraría toda su vida

El sonido de pasos acercándose interrumpió el tranquilo momento. Los hermanos voltearon hacia donde venía el ruido y vieron a uno de los sirvientes de su padre.

-Señor Maes, señor Roy, su padre los espera en el salón, quiere que lleven a sus pretendientes-les indicó éste y se giró para irse.

Cada uno tomó de la mano a su pareja y se dirigieron al enorme salón. Era un lugar grande, con amplios ventanales que estaban cubiertos por finas cortinas y una larga mesa con sillas, hechos de caoba francesa. Al final de la mesa, el Führer estaba sentado esperando a sus hijos, y Havoc estaba en una de las sillas laterales, con una persona sentada a su lado. Al acercarse, Roy y Maes pudieron verlo. Era un chico bajito, de cabello negro acomodado en puntas, piel clara y ojos negros, cubiertos por lentes de armazón del mismo color. Daba un aspecto algo delicado, del mismo modo que un niño. Al verlos llegar a donde ellos, se levantó y, sonriendo, los saludó:

-Muy buenas tardes señores, señorita. Es un gran placer conocerlos.

Maes, Roy y Glacier le contestaron con una ligera inclinación, mientras que el rubio lo miraba ladeando la cabeza, para después dejar salir algo que sonaba como un pequeño gemidito, como intentando devolver el saludo. Roy miró esto con algo de tristeza. Debía ser desesperante para el chico el no poder comunicarse de una manera que lo entendieran.

Havoc se puso de pie y jaló de los hombros al chico de lentes, sorprendiendo a éste un poco. Sonrió alegremente, con su inseparable cigarrillo en la boca.

-Roy, Maes, él es Fury, mi futuro esposo. El es el hijo de un comerciante que es bastante rico. Es una verdadera ternura, les gustará tenerlo de cuñado-ante el comentario de Havoc, Fury sufrió un ligero sonrojo, sintiéndose algo incómodo por los halagos.

-Hijos-oyeron que llamaba el Führer, haciendo que éstos lo miraran con atención-No sean maleducados, preséntenme a las personas que los acompañan.

Tanto Glacier como Fury inmediatamente se dirigieron frente al Führer, dispuestos a empezar con las presentaciones. Al ver que el pequeño rubio no se movía, Roy lo empujó levemente.

-Anda, ve a que te conozca mi padre-lo alentó.

Éste lo miró asustado, pero lo obedeció y caminó al lado de los otros y deteniéndose frente al padre de Roy, mirando el piso como si de repente encontrara algo fascinante en él.

Los otros dos se presentaron ante el Führer, haciendo respetuosas reverencias y mostrándole sus respetos. Cuando llegó el turno del chico, éste sólo pudo pensar en una forma de compensar su falta de plática. Hincándose en el suelo, con un puño apoyado a su lado y bajando la cabeza, le mostró su respeto al hombre frente a él. Pero incluso eso le costaba. Estando de esa manera se sentía vulnerable, pero lo soportaba sólo porque Roy se lo había pedido.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho¿No piensas presentarte como es debido?-la alta y autoritaria voz del Führer hizo que el chico se tensara, temiendo de alguna represalia.

-Padre-interrumpió Roy, viendo que la reacción del chico-, aunque quiera, él no puede contestarte, no sabe hablar.

El Führer miró fijamente al chico, algo sorprendido por lo que su hijo le había dicho. Vio que el chico seguía en la misma posición, esperando algo.

-Levántate muchacho, regresa con Roy-le dijo con voz amable.

Así lo hizo él, aferrándose al brazo del pelinegro en busca de protección. Roy le sonrió con amor y volvió a ver a su padre, que de inmediato le dijo:

-Hijo, este es un caso ciertamente inusual…¿aún quieres casarte con éste chico?-Roy le sonrió con confianza.

-Por supuesto que quiero, me he quedado prendado de él con sólo verlo-al ver la expresión de su padre, le dijo-No te preocupes padre, seré feliz con él, y me aseguraré de que él también lo sea-mientras hablaba, miraba con ternura al rubio.

Eso fue suficiente para su padre. Ese mismo día se celebraron las bodas de los tres muchachos. Glacier, Fury y el muchacho habían sido vestidos en finos trajes blancos. Al momento de hacer la pregunta, Roy había soltado un firme "Acepto" y el chico sólo había sonreído, mostrando su acuerdo. El beso, el primero que los dos compartían, había sido tímido, y algo temeroso de parte del rubio, pero dado con indudable amor. Se habían separado muy pronto para el gusto de Roy, él sonriendo y el otro con el rostro teñido de un rojo furioso.

Al anochecer, Roy guiaba al chico a su habitación, amplia, con finos muebles, un baúl con ropas y un amplia cama con edredón y almohadas de pluma de ganso. También había un espejo de cuerpo completo y la habitación conectaba con un lujoso baño con una bañera de marfil, que tenía sales aromáticas y aceites para preparar el baño.

El chico parecía algo intimidado por los lujos, pero se le pasó casi de inmediato. Roy lo sentó en su regazo, haciéndolo el a la vez en la cama. Miró sus ojos, que brillaban como oro líquido, observándolo con cariño. Sin poder resistirlo, capturó sus labios con los suyos, disfrutando su suavidad. Al principio el rubio lo miró asombrado, sin responder, pero después de un momento devolvió el beso, abriendo su boca para dejar entrar la lengua del pelinegro. Ésta acaricio la lengua del rubio de manera juguetona, enredándose y saboreando la dulce cavidad. El menor hizo lo mismo, enredando sus dedos con pasión en la oscura cabellera de Roy, éste a su vez rodeándolo de la cintura y acariciando sus cabellos, que para él eran como hilos hechos de Sol. El calor aumentaba en su cuerpo, por lo que intentó meter su mano dentro de la fina camisa, pero al hacerlo, el rubio se separó de inmediato, un brillo de temor en sus ojos. Roy sólo le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-No temas, esperaré hasta que tú lo decidas-y dicho esto, se acostó junto a él, buscando velar sus sueños

Continuará…

Bueno, éste es el segundo capítulo, a ver que les parece. Espero sus comentarios, me hace sentir muy bien ver su apoyo.Agradezco mucho a los que me dejan reviews, porque me da a entender que les gusta lo queestán leyendo o que por lo menos se toman la molestia de decirme qué les parece. Es feo cuando no te dejan reviews, porque no sabes si es que no les gusto o si no les interesó lo que escribiste. ¡Disfruten lo quesigue delfic!-Wolfy-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo.

**Notas: **este es un fic AU (Universo Alterno), por lo que no tiene que ver con la serie. Esta historia está basada en una fábula rusa titulada "La hija del bosque", y esta le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Los personajes en esta historia van a ser algo OOC, para la conveniencia de la trama.

"**Amor sin palabras"**

**Por Wolfy-chan Elric 91**

El Führer estaba preocupado. Desde que se habían celebrado las bodas de sus hijos, Roy se dejaba ver muy poco por el palacio o por el pueblo. Normalmente, Roy salía muchas veces, ya sea simplemente por un trago en el bar o para ir a conquistar mujeres. No era que el Führer esperara que Roy hiciera lo mismo, considerando que ahora estaba casado, pero al menos esperaba que Roy saliera varias veces, ya fuera solo o con su esposo.

Mientras sus hermanos convivían con los habitantes del palacio y salían frecuentemente, Roy se mantenía preferentemente alejado, incluso había llegado a subir su cena a su habitación junto con la del rubio, que desde la boda salía muy pocas veces.

No era que Roy se avergonzara de que lo vieran con su esposo, al contrario; él estaba orgulloso de él e incluso deseaba poder presentarlo muy seguido. Sin embargo, la primera vez que había estado con las personas nobles del reino después de la boda, todas la personas habían mirado a su chico con desprecio, como si éste fuera un bicho insignificante. El rubio a simple vista, lucía como si esto le fuera indiferente; pero si uno lo observaba con atención, podía ver que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas reprimidas y se quedaba inusualmente quieto, cuando normalmente se la pasaba mirando con curiosidad sus alrededores.

El ver a su pequeño de esa manera le dolía enormemente a Roy, por lo que prefería mantenerlo lejos de otras personas y ahorrarle el sufrimiento al chico, y lo acompañaba para que no se sintiera solo. Él quería que su pequeño fuera el mismo muchacho inquieto y entusiasta de siempre, no uno apagado y quieto.

El Führer empezaba a arrepentirse de el método que había elegido para casar a sus hijos, ya que por esto, su hijo menor se había casado con alguien que, si bien no era una mala persona y en sí le agradaba, todos los demás nobles despreciaban. También se sentía mal por el aislamiento de Roy, siendo cada vez más raro el poder tenerlo cerca por mucho tiempo. Incluso algunos habían osado sugerirle que echara al muchacho del palacio, que con eso todo se arreglaría. Pero el sabía que no era la culpa del chico, si Roy se quedaba aislado con él, era por alguna buena razón, por lo que nunca consideró esa opción.

Algo extraño era que tanto Fury, Glacier y sus otros hijos varias veces comentaban cosas que hacían o hablaban con el esposo de Roy, por lo que era evidente que habían estado con él, pero el no lo había visto desde el día con los nobles. Sin embargo, no tardo mucho en verlo de nuevo.

Un día, cuando estaba trabajando en una de las habitaciones, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Roy, junto con la de sus hermanos y sus esposos y esposa. Se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta, observándolos sin que ellos lo supieran.

Todos iban hablando a la vez, riendo y bromeando; y el Führer no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver al rubio junto a ellos. Usaba un traje negro, adornado con hilos plateados y unas botas a la altura de la rodilla, su cabello arreglado en una trenza sujeta por un listón de seda. Sonreía enormemente y sus ojos dorados parecían brillar de alegría. En un momento se detuvieron, riendo a mitad del pasillo, para que después Roy le quitara al rubio un grueso libro que llevaba bajo el brazo y lo alzaba sobre su cabeza. Ellos pronto habían descubierto que el muchacho sabía leer, y que lo hacía en grandes cantidades, devorando grandes libros en poco tiempo. El rubio intentó dar saltos para alcanzar el libro, pero su estatura no lo ayudaba mucho.

-¿Qué sucede¿Acaso necesitas una escalera para alcanzarme?-le preguntó Roy, con una sonrisa burlona.

El chico, enfadado, empezó a soltar varios sonidos y gritos para mostrar su enojo, haciendo que Roy riera divertido. Lo abrazó por detrás, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que te vez muy…sensual cuando te enojas?-le preguntó con picardía. El rostro del chico tomo un leve color rosado, pero cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose el ofendido-Oh, vamos¿no estarás enfadado o sí?-el rubio sólo soltó un pequeño gruñido de disgusto, aún sin dignarse a mirar a Roy, que lo miró sonriendo maliciosamente-Tú sabes que no puedes estar enojado conmigo por mucho tiempo.

Al terminar de decir esto, se acercó al cuello su rubio esposo y aspiró profundamente el fresco olor a bosque que poseía. Al parecer el pasar tanto tiempo en ese lugar había hecho que ese olor se impregnara en su cuerpo. Después de hacer lo otro, procedió a llenar su cuello de besos, para finalmente lamerlo delicadamente. El rubio gimió quedamente y se relajó, apoyándose en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Se ven muy lindos, pero mejor ya nos vamos, no queremos haberlos sentir incómodos-la voz de Maes se escuchó, rompiendo el silencio que había. Los aludidos se sonrojaron, pero aún así dieron una ligera inclinación de despedida-Adiós Roy, adiós pequeño, nos veremos luego-después de decir esto, Maes y los demás se fueron.

Cuando Roy y el muchacho se quedaron solos y estaban por irse, una voz burlona se escucho cerca de ellos.

-Vaya, así que el pequeño salvaje decidió salir de su jaula-al voltear, se encontraron frente a frente con John Kimbley. Era un hombre de largo cabello negro, sujeto en una cola de caballo, piel extremadamente pálida y ojos negros que brillaban con maldad y desprecio. Él era uno de los que más atormentaba al rubio, provocándolo siempre que podía-Espero que te hayan educado para obedecer como el animal que eres.

El aludido se tensó al escuchar las palabras de desprecio, a la vez que Roy se ponía frente a él, dispuesto a defenderlo de Kimbley.

-Kimbley, te agradecería que te retiraras de aquí, lo último que necesitamos es a alguien como tú cerca de nosotros-todo esto lo dijo en un tono seco, con una mirada severa en su rostro. Kimbley sólo sonrió de manera burlona.

-Vamos, no me dirás que defiendes a este idiota, deberías echarlo, no sirve ni para dar lástima-ante éste comentario, Roy afiló la mirada, la furia implícita en sus ojos.

-¡No necesito escucharte, yo amo a mi esposo y sé que no es nada de lo que tú dices!-el tono de voz de Roy se había elevado, pero había evitado gritar.

-Creo que entonces me he equivocado. Yo pensaba que el rubio era el más estúpido, pero ahora comprendo que eres tú-esto lo dijo mirando con maldad a Roy.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue a alguien que se movía con rapidez y a otro que soltaba un sonido ahogado. El muchacho, al escuchar que Kimbley insultaba a Roy, se había acercado a él y lo había golpeado en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas. Kimbley había terminado encorvado, agarrándose el estómago e intentando recuperar el aliento. El rubio aún intentaba echársele encima cuando Roy lo retuvo de la cintura, aún algo sorprendido por lo que éste había hecho. Después de calmarlo, miró a Kimbley con profundo odio, para después decirle:

-No vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros, o te aseguró que la próxima vez dejaré que se encargue de ti-después de decir esto, se fue junto con su pequeño.

Esto fue observado fijamente por el Führer, que no pudo más que sorprenderse por lo sucedido. Otro día, se encontró con el rubio en el jardín, mirando las flores fijamente. Al notar su presencia, el chico hizo una profunda reverencia, y al elevar la vista, el Führer pudo ver lágrimas silenciosas cayendo de sus ojos. Enternecido, le elevó el rostro y le dijo:

-Estás invitado al baile de mañana. Si tú estás de acuerdo, los dos abriremos el baile-los ojos del rubio se iluminaron y asintió levemente, para luego correr hacia la entrada del palacio. Ahí se encontró con Roy, que lo abrazó con ternura y lo acompañó dentro.

El día del baile, el Führer vio entrar al rubio, cuidadosamente arreglado. Vestía completamente de negro con detalles plateados y una capa roja, con una cinta plateada que sujetaba su cabello en una trenza y botas a la altura de la rodilla. La luz de los candelabros le daban a su cabello y ojos el mismo brillo que los rayos del Sol. El Führer le ofreció su mano con galantería.

-¿Me permitirías esta pieza?-le preguntó, sin estar preparado para lo que pasó después.

-Sería un honor para mí, Führer Bradley-contestó el rubio, con una voz suave pero firme. Todos lo miraron sin poder creerlo. ¡El esposo de Roy había hablado! El rubio sólo sonrió al ver las reacciones de todos y volvió a dirigirse al Führer-Mi nombre es Edward Elric, estoy muy contento y agradecido de poder estar aquí en estos momentos.

Continuará…

N/A: Este fic ya se está acercando a su fin, ya sólo falta el próximo capítulo y un epílogo. No había podido actualizar antes por estar algo ocupada últimamente, lamento no haberlo hecho antes. Les agradezco mucho a los que dejaron comentarios, disfruten del fic y no se preocupen de darme sugerencias y opiniones siempre y cuando sea con el fin de ayudarme para mi fic. - Wolfy-chan Elric 91


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo.

**Notas: **este es un fic AU (Universo Alterno), por lo que no tiene que ver con la serie. Esta historia está basada en una fábula rusa titulada "La hija del bosque", y esta le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Los personajes en esta historia van a ser algo OOC, para la conveniencia de la trama.

"**Amor sin palabras"**

**Por Wolfy-chan**

La sala se había quedado en completo silencio, exceptuando los murmullos de las personas que se encontraban en el salón, que hacían comentarios como "Habla" o "¿Cómo es posible?", mientras que el Führer miraba con enorme sorpresa al rubio que decía llamarse Edward Elric, que sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El Führer vio a Roy acercarse a donde estaban y detenerse detrás de Edward, al que rodeó con sus brazos y pegó a su pecho. Ed volteó a verlo, sonriéndole con cariño y Roy correspondiéndole con otra y besando su cabello. Después volteó a ver a su padre, divertido al ver su cara de asombro.

-¿Verdad que te sorprendimos? Apuesto a que no esperabas que esto pasara ni en un millón de años-le dijo, dejando a su padre sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-¿Tú…tú sabías que podía hablar?-le preguntó asombrado. Roy sólo le sonrió con orgullo.

-Verás-comenzó-cada noche desde que llegó por primera vez al castillo, hace ya algunos meses, le he estado enseñando a hablar. Lo he hecho con paciencia y con todo el amor que era necesario. Al principio el no podía y se desesperaba de no poder lograrlo, pero yo siempre lo estuve apoyando y diciéndole que podía hacerlo. Desde el primer día que le enseñé, empezamos a hacer grandes progresos, pero no había logrado que él me hablara sobre su vida. Yo no lo forzaba, porque sabía que si no lo hacía era por una razón, y él me contaría todo cuando sintiera que debía hacerlo-en ese momento hizo una pequeña pausa, acariciando con cariño el brazo de Ed-Lo que sucedía era que, al ver que casi todos en el palacio lo despreciaban, se sentía temeroso de confiarnos su vida. Pero al parecer, cuando tú le hiciste la invitación al baile, lograste quitarle ese temor que hacía que se quedara callado. Hoy, antes de venir aquí, el me ha contado todo, su nombre, su vida, sus sentimientos. Creo que al fin se siente completamente seguro aquí.

El Führer, anonadado por la historia, no pudo más que mirar a la pareja para después mostrar una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es maravilloso Roy, me alegra mucho el ver lo que lograste-al terminar esta frase, su rostro tomo una expresión seria-Sin embargo, me gustaría saber…¿qué hacía solo en ese bosque donde lo encontraste? ¿y por qué no podía hablar?

En este punto, la expresión de Roy cambió a preocupación y tristeza, para luego mirar a Ed, como pidiéndole su aprobación. Ed simplemente asintió, sonriendo tristemente. Roy se dirigió de nuevo a su padre.

-Es algo que a Ed le ha tomado mucho tiempo para sentirse capaz de decirme, y lo entiendo, ya que no ha debido ser fácil para él-tomó algo de aire y comenzó a hablar-Ed vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Rizembul (N/A: se que así se pronuncia, pero no se si así se escriba), junto con su hermano y su madre. Ella era una persona muy rica, que hacía todo lo posible por hacer felices a sus hijos. Un día, su madre murió y ellos se quedaron solos. Envy, su medio hermano por parte de su padre, al que nunca conocieron; apareció un día reclamando los bienes que alegaba que le pertenecían por ser el hijo de Hohenheim Elric. Para hacerlo, mandó a Alphonse, el hermano de Ed, con una anciana que vivía en Rizembul y con su nieta; y a Ed lo envió al bosque donde yo lo encontré. Cada mes, unos soldados enviados por Envy le llevaban comida y lo amenazaban diciéndole que si alguna vez intentaba salir del bosque, Envy mataría a su hermano y después lo mataría a él. Por la soledad que pasaba en el bosque, además del miedo que sentía por la vida de su hermano y la propia, Ed poco a poco perdió la facultad de hablar. Todo eso, hasta que lo encontré y lo trajimos aquí.

El Führer sólo miraba en silencio a su hijo y a Ed, asombrado por todo lo que Roy le había contado. Después, vio a Ed separarse de Roy y acercarse a él, tendiéndole la mano, con una alegre sonrisa.

-Entonces…¿bailamos o prefiere hacerlo más tarde?

El Führer solo asintió levemente y abrió el baile con Edward, que se movía con fluidez y gracia por el salón. Al terminar, se acercó a Roy para abrazarlo e irse los dos hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos de Roy y sus respectivas parejas, que los miraban sonriendo.

Al llegar con ellos, el primero en hablar fue Maes:

-Se lo tenían muy guardado…¿¡por qué nunca nos dijeron nada? ¡Yo quería con todas mis fuerzas oírte hablar algún día, y ahora me entero que estuvieron enseñándote y no me contaron! ¡Son muy malos! ¡Ni siquiera para decirme tu nombre!-esas eran las quejas que le dirigía Maes principalmente a Ed, haciendo teatrales gestos de tristeza. Ed sólo sonrió algo apenado.

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad, pero aún no me sentía con suficiente confianza para hablar con alguien que no fuera Roy-se justificó el rubio-Y mi nombre ya lo dije, es Edward Elric.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, pero como pago, ustedes posaran para todas las pinturas que les pida-tanto a Roy como a Ed les salió una gotita en la cabeza, sabían que en cuanto a lo que las pinturas se refería, Maes era capaz de tenerlos durante una semana posando para sólo Dios sabrá cuántas pinturas. De todas formas, no les quedó más que aceptar.

-Edward-san, me alegra mucho que al fin pueda hablar, debió ser muy frustrante para usted el no poder hacernos entender lo que quería decir-el que había dicho eso había sido el tímido Fury, que le hablaba de al lado de Havoc, que solo los miraba sonriendo.

-En muchas maneras lo era, pero ahora van a tener que soportar que hable todo lo que no pude hablar antes-le dijo Ed mirando a Fury con una sonrisa. Se llevaba bien con Fury, la forma de ser respetuosa y amable que tenía lo hacía sentir bien siempre.

Glacier, que en ese momento se encontraba al lado de Fury, miró a Maes y le dijo:

-Cariño, ¿no crees que ya deberías darles la noticia?-todos menos Maes la miraron algo confundidos.

-¿Qué noticia?-preguntó un intrigado Roy.

-¡La mejor que podrían recibir en todo el mundo!-les dijo Maes, con estrellas en vez de ojos, haciendo que los demás lo miraran como si estuviera loco-¡Glacier y yo vamos a tener un bebé!-Los otros lo miraron, tratando de procesar lo que había dicho, para después sonreír emocionados y acercarse a felicitar a la pareja.

-Es una gran noticia, pero supongo que ha de ser una gran responsabilidad-comentó Fury.

-Sí, ahora tendrán que estar todo el tiempo en vela por el llanto del bebé-les dijo Havoc con algo de burla, sin mala intención.

-Es cierto, pero será algo que estamos muy dispuestos a hacer, después de todo, el bebé será indefenso por ser tan pequeño-contestó Glacier acariciando su vientre, aún plano.

-Entonces yo he de tener casi tanto trabajo como ustedes, porque conozco a alguien lo suficientemente pequeño como para ser tan indefenso-dijo Roy con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que miraba directamente a Ed.

-¡¡¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE INCLUSO UNA BEBÉ PULGA SERÍA MÁS GRANDE Y FUERTE QUE ÉL!-gritó Ed sin pensar. Al darse cuenta de que había gritado y que todos en el salón lo miraban, se sonrojó y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Roy, que sólo sonreía divertido.

-Yo no dije eso-le contestó con calma, mirándolo con ternura- De todas formas, no me importaría que dependieras completamente de mí.

Ed soltó un gruñido de disgusto, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarse más a Roy, relajándose al sentirse tan protegido en sus brazos.

Unos metros allá, el Führer los miraba pensativo. Esa noche, en su habitación, el Führer pensó mucho hasta tomar una decisión. Al día siguiente, en la Reunión del Consejo del Reino, les dio un aviso:

-Señores, ayer estaba pensando y tomé una decisión que quería comunicarles. He decidido que Roy será el que me suceda como Führer. Lo he decidido porque pude ver lo paciente y sabio que pudo ser sólo por el amor que siente hacia su esposo, y si algo es necesario para poder gobernar, es sentir amor hacia otros y dar lo mejor por él. Por esa razón, creo que será el más adecuado para ser Führer.

Cuando le comunicaron esto a Roy, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Siempre había sido su sueño ser Führer y el hecho de que en el futuro lo sería lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

"Además" pensó Roy "teniendo a Ed conmigo, casi puedo asegurar que toda mi vida de ahora en adelante, va a ser una llena de felicidad y plenitud"

Y así fue cómo, un amor tan grande como para lograr lo que parecía que nunca iba a suceder nació así, sin necesidad de palabras.

**Notas de la autora: **Bien, éste es el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo será el epílogo y final. Pensaba subir este capítulo ayer, pero tuve mucha tarea y no pude. Este es un fic muy especial para mi, porque es el primero y me lo han halagado mucho, cuando yo en un principio pensé que iba a tener algunas fallas, pero nadie me mencionó ninguna. Agradezco mucho a las personas que me dieron su apoyo en los reviews, cada vez que leía uno sentía una gran emoción al ver que me decían que era un buen fic. Ojalá que esté capítulo les guste, esperen el último capítulo.- Wolfy-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo.

**Notas:** este es un fic AU (Universo Alterno), por lo que no tiene que ver con la serie. Esta historia está basada en una fábula rusa titulada "La hija del bosque", y esta le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Los personajes en esta historia van a ser algo OOC, para la conveniencia de la trama.

**Aviso: **Lamento mucho no haber podido hacer este capítulo antes. La escuela me había retrasado bastante y no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando ya por fin me decidí a terminar, la vida me demostró de nuevo que siempre tendré la peor suerte en el peor momento. La laptop en donde yo tenía guardados mis historias y documentos tuvo una falla en la memoria y se quedaba trabada en un mensaje de las fallas tan pronto la encendía y nada de lo que hice logró hacerla funcionar. Eso me frustró mucho, porque ahí tenía bastante adelantado de un fic que había estado escribiendo en vacaciones, y nunca se me ocurrió guardarlo en un disquette o algo así. Aún ahora sigo sin poder arreglar la laptop, la historia la pude recuperar sólo por haberla publicado antes en Amor Yaoi, o se hubiera perdido para siempre. Sólo espero que puedan comprender esto y que se animen a continuar leyéndolo. Muchas gracias especialmente a Loreto, que fue la que me estuvo recordando a cada rato que faltaba un capítulo. Después de esta larga explicación, vayamos al fic.

**"Amor sin palabras"  
Por Wolfy-chan**

**Epílogo  
**  
**3 Años Después.**

Un amplio bosque, a las afueras de Rizembul, se alzaba majestuosamente al atardecer. Era un bosque lleno de vida, con los árboles y plantas de un brillante color verde y algunos animales viviendo en él. Ese bosque incluso había llegado a albergar por bastante tiempo a un humano, pero desde hace poco más de tres años, éste había dejado de habitar allí.

De repente, se escucharon resonar pasos en medio del bosque, sobresaliendo en el silencio del lugar. En una zona donde se encontraba atravesando un río, llegaron un grupo de personas. Eran tres personas que parecían campesinos y había otras dos personas al frente del grupo. Una era una muchacha de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, que usaba una falda a la altura de las rodillas color negra, al igual que las botas altas, y una blusa de manga larga con olanes en los puños. La otra persona era un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grises, que usaba unas botas cafés, pantalones y chaleco azul oscuro y una camisa blanca.

El grupo se acercó a la orilla del lago y miró el claro junto a él, encontrándolo vacío, sin un alma en él. El muchacho rubio puso una expresión de angustia, haciendo que la muchacha pusiera una mano sobre su hombro.

-Al…No te angusties, ya verás que lo encontraremos-le habló tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Winry…¿Y si resulta que las personas que estaban al servicio de Envy solamente nos engañaron? ¿Y si Envy mató a mi hermano? No quiero pensar en esas posibilidades, pero estoy muy asustado-murmuró con tristeza, para luego mirar con rabia hacia atrás-Maldito Envy, incluso después de muerto no nos puede dejar vivir tranquilos.

Winry dio un ligero apretón al brazo de Al, intentando darle calma. Alphonse Elric le sonrió levemente y volteó hacia el horizonte. Hace algunos meses Envy había muerto, al parecer en una pelea que tuvo con un noble, pero ellos no se habían enterado más que hacía 2 días. Desde hace cuatro años habían estado viviendo fuera de Rizembul, y si se habían enterado de el acontecimiento fue por parte de un mensajero, que los había localizado al ser enviado por algunos de los sirvientes de la casa, que aún recordaban y eran fieles a los hermanos Elric. Al enterarse, habían regresado inmediatamente. Alphonse había llegado con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano, por lo que no había tardado en preguntar por el a los que habían servido a Envy… Este era el segundo día que buscaban en el bosque, pero aún no encontraban rastros de él y Al comenzaba a desanimarse.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, escucharon a alguien acercándose y se detuvieron para ver quien era. Llegó un muchacho, de pelo castaño y ojos negros y vestido como un guardia, que mostró sincera sorpresa al verlos ahí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí todos ustedes?-les preguntó con recelo.

-Somos de Rizembul, estamos buscando a alguien-le contestó Al, cuando se le ocurrió una idea-Disculpe, ¿no sabe usted de una persona que haya estado en este bosque?-el muchacho lo miró confundido, para después hacer un gesto de recordar algo.

-¿Se refiere al Señor Ed?-Al, inmediatamente al escuchar ese nombre, sintió renacer sus esperanzas.

-Es un muchacho rubio, de ojos dorados y muy impulsivo, ha de tener unos 19 años-le dijo esperanzado al guardia, que al escuchar esto sonrió alegremente.

-Entonces no hay duda alguna, usted me está describiendo al Señor Ed a la perfección. Si usted gusta, puedo llevarlo con él-en esos momentos, Al le agradeció a todos y cada uno de los dioses por el favor concedido y asintió frenéticamente a la oferta-Pero antes, ¿usted tiene algo que ver con él?-Al le sonrió.

-Soy su hermano menor.

-Entonces lo llevaré de inmediato a donde está, de seguro lo hará muy feliz el verlo-le dijo el guardia, sonriendo de felicidad al pensar en la alegría de su Señor, para después guiar a Al y sus acompañantes al castillo.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy salió del elegante salón y se estiró, algo entumido por haber estado tanto tiempo sentado. Había estado en una reunión con varios nobles desde la mañana y apenas había terminado ahora, ya cerca de las dos de la tarde. ¡Cómo era posible que todas esas personas fueran tan tercas! Si acaso estaban discutiendo algo, los nobles hacían mil y un argumentos para intentar convencer al otro que estaba en lo correcto. Algunas veces incluso casi había terminado con una migraña. ¿Cómo le había hecho su padre para aguantar por tanto tiempo estas discusiones? No tenía la más remota idea.

Deteniéndose en el pasillo, intentó pensar dónde estaría su esposo. Después de reflexionar unos segundos, pensó que lo más seguro era que a estas horas estuviera en el jardín con Havoc y Fury. Con paso lento, se dirigió a los jardines, ansioso por ver a su hermoso Edward.

El Führer Bradley había renunciado a su título hacía poco más de un año, alegando que ya era muy viejo para tanto estrés y que Roy podía manejar las cosas mejor que él, por lo que ahora Roy era el que portaba con el título. Al principio había sido muy difícil y pesado para él, pero con los consejos de su padre y el apoyo de Edward, que lo relajaba con caricias y besos y le decía que él podía hacerlo, justo como él le había dicho cuando le enseñaba a hablar de nuevo; Roy había podido ajustarse al ritmo de trabajo y había mantenido la prosperidad del lugar.

Al llegar a los jardines del palacio, vio a Ed hablando con Havoc y Fury en una mesita del jardín, éste último sosteniendo a una niña de unos tres años en su regazo. La niña era la pequeña Elysia, la hija de Maes y Glacier. Era una niña muy parecida a su madre, con el mismo cabello castaño y sus claros ojos azules. Sobra decir que Maes se había vuelto loco por ella. Desde que la pequeña había nacido, Maes había pedido pintura por pintura hasta casi poder llenar el salón principal con ellos. Y, obviamente, no perdía oportunidad de arrastrar a alguien con el para mostrarles las fotos. Él y Glacier habían tenido que salir para resolver un asunto fuera del reino, así que les habían dejado a Elysia para cuidarla.

Se acercó por detrás de Ed, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarles a su hermano y a su cuñado que no delataran su presencia. Cuidadosamente, se colocó detrás de Ed y cubrió sus ojos, esperando a ver si adivinaba.

-Roy, se que eres tú-declaró tranquilamente Ed, tomando las manos de Roy para quitarlas de sus ojos y verlo con una sonrisa. Roy lo miró asombrado.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Roy, te conozco demasiado bien, fue muy fácil-le contestó Ed, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos-Además, tú eres el único que usa guantes casi todo el día.

Roy hizo una mueca, para después sonreír y besar con ternura a su Ed, enredando su lengua con la del rubio. El rubio le dio más acceso abriendo más su boca, y se separaron sólo hasta que el aire se le acabó.

-Me alegro que al fin hayas podido salir Roy, creo que en tu lugar yo ya hubiera mandado a todos esos tipos al diablo-le comentó Havoc, viendo divertido el sonrojo de Ed al terminar el beso. Aunque ya tenían más de tres años de casados, Ed aún reaccionaba ante los afectos de Roy como si fuera la primera vez.

-Yo también me sentía así, pero sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso, así que tuve que contenerme-le contestó Roy, acariciando la mejilla de su rubio esposo.

Fury, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado, los miró diciéndoles:

-Saben, desde hace algún tiempo, Havoc y yo hemos considerado un asunto, y ahora que decidimos hacerlo, queremos comentárselos-la pareja miró a Fury, animándolo a continuar-Havoc y yo vamos a adoptar un hijo. Al escuchar esto, Roy los miró con asombro y Ed se cayó de su silla.

-Valla, es algo que no nos imaginábamos, ha sido algo muy sorpresivo, pero los felicito sinceramente-les dijo Roy, sobreponiéndose al susto. Fury les dirigió una linda sonrisa.

-Ojalá ustedes algún día también lo hagan, un pequeño sería una gran alegría-Roy sonrió ante el comentario del hombre de lentes.

-Tal vez algún día-le dijo, para después ver a Ed aún en el suelo, y decidió que sería un buen momento para divertirse un rato-¿Dónde está Ed? ¿Acaso se hizo más pequeño de lo que ya era?-eso ocasionó la ya conocida reacción de el rubio.

-¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NECESITAS UN MICROSCOPIO PARA VERLO Y AÚN ASÍ SE VERÍA PEQUEÑO!?-fue el potente grito de Ed.

-No lo sé…¿a ti?-esto fue suficiente para que Roy tuviera que correr de un rubio de ojos dorados que lo perseguía para castigarlo-¿Qué sucede, ahora además de bajo eres lento?

Ed sólo aumentó su velocidad, poniendo en problemas a Roy, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su rostro.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El guardia llegó con el grupo a la entrada del palacio, dejando a todos ellos asombrados al verlo. Se volteó a verlos y les dijo:

-Le avisaré al Führer de su presencia, los llevaré con el Señor Ed en unos momentos-una vez dicho esto se fue, yendo en busca de Roy.

Al y Winry miraban con asombro el gran palacio frente a ellos, además de los amplios y hermosos jardines. Al, sin embargo, prestaba más atención a la entrada, estando pendiente de si alguien salía, impaciente por ver a su hermano.

De repente, escucharon sonidos de pasos apresurados y alguien que gritaba que una vez que atrapara al otro se arrepentiría de haberse metido con su estatura. Algo confundidos, giraron su vista hacia donde venían los sonidos, para ver una escena algo extraña.

Un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos negros, con un traje formal, huía lo más rápido que podía de un rubio, más bajo que el primero, de cabello y ojos dorados y una mueca algo demente en su rostro. El pelinegro se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban, al parecer intentando entrar al palacio a refugiarse, pero el rubio saltó cual animal de presa y logró tirarlo al suelo, sentándose a horcajadas en su estómago y manteniendo sus manos atrapadas en una suya por encima de su cabeza.

-Te advertí hace mucho tiempo que no te metieras con mi estatura, no me escuchaste, ahora sufre las consecuencias-después de decir esto, el rubio comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al pelinegro con su mano libre y sujetó con más firmeza sus manos, mientras el otro se retorcía en el suelo, sin poder contener la risa. Intentó decirle al rubio que se rendía y que lo dejara ir, pero las cosquillas no lo dejaban hablar.

Al y los demás los miraron con extrañeza, e incluso ya estaban por alejarse de ellos, cuando Al vio más detalladamente al rubio. Cuando lo reconoció, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro y con voz temblorosa dijo:

-¿He-hermano?-el rubio lo volteó a ver, dejando de hacerle cosquillas al otro, que también volteó a ver quién llamaba a su pequeño. El rubio lo miró sin reconocerlo, hasta que al fin, su memoria lo recordó.

-¿Al?-Ed no podía creerlo, era su hermanito, no lo había desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¡HERMANO!-con este grito, Al se abalanzó a su hermano, que se había levantado del suelo al reconocerlo, y lo abrazó con fuerza, lagrimas de felicidad resbalando de sus mejillas al volver a ver a su hermano-¡¡Te he extrañado mucho!!-Ed, correspondiendo a su abrazo, sólo lo pudo estrechar contra sí.

-Yo también te he extrañado Al-se mantuvieron un rato así, hasta que se separaron para mirarse, los dos sonriendo y con las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas de alegría. Entonces, Ed se acordó de algo y fue con Roy, lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó con el frente a Al-Al, te presento a mi esposo, el Führer Roy-volteó hacia Roy, con una sonrisa amplia-Roy, el es Al, mi hermano menor.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal, comiendo y hablando. Al y Ed se la habían pasado hablando de lo que había sido su vida desde que los habían separado, y los demás sólo escuchaban atentamente.

Al le había contado a Ed que Envy lo había enviado con una anciana de nombre Pinako Rockbell, que vivía con su nieta Winry. Al había tenido una existencia tranquila allí, en compañía de la anciana y la muchacha, que lo ayudaban en todo lo que podían. También le contó de la época donde había estado fuera de Rizembul, que fue cuando contrajo matrimonio con Winry. Y tampoco omitió cuando le habían avisado de la muerte de Envy y de las veces que habían estado buscándolo en el bosque, hasta que lo encontraron ahí. Ed estaba muy feliz de que su hermano hubiera tenido una vida tranquila, no hubiera querido que sufriera algo como lo que él había sufrido.

Él a su vez le había contado cuando Envy lo mandó al bosque y lo dejó ahí sin nada para sobrevivir. Le contó cómo el primer mes tuvo que cazar animales y comer plantas para poder sobrevivir, hasta que a final de mes los guardias le trajeron comida; le contó de la amenaza de Envy y los maltratos que recibía de los guardias, que lo trataban como la peor de las sabandijas. También le habló de cuando conoció a Roy y de la flecha que los había unido, que estaba colocada sobre una repisa en el salón, junto con las de los hermanos de Roy; le habló de su boda, de los meses en que Roy le enseñó a hablar de nuevo y del baile cuando por fin pudo hablar ante todos. Y finalmente le habló de cuando Roy fue nombrado como el próximo Führer y cuando se había convertido en él y del nacimiento se Elysia y todo lo que le había sucedido desde los 3 años de estar casado con Roy. Al no pudo evitar entristecerse al escuchar la vida que tuvo que llevar su hermano, pero se sintió bien de que tuviera a alguien que se preocupara y lo amara tanto como Roy.

Finalmente, la hora de irse llegó, por lo que todos fueron a la puerta del palacio para despedir a los invitados.

-Hermano, recuerda que eres bienvenido a Rizembul todas las veces que quiera, visítame seguido y no me olvides.

-Lo mismo digo Al, me quedo tranquilo porque sé que vas a estar con tu esposa y te hará compañía.

-Si hermano, y tú también tienes a alguien que te cuide, y además te quiere mucho.

Ante el comentario, Ed miró a Roy con una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo de despedida a su hermano, que se fue a paso lento hacia su ligar natal.

Al anochecer, Ed miraba las estrellas desde su ventana, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con su hermano. Al sentir unos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodearlo, sólo se acurrucó más en ellos, buscando más comodidad.

-Parece que el que tu hermano viniera a verte te dejó muy pensativo-le comentó Roy.

-Sí, es que me ha alegrado mucho verlo-le dijo en respuesta, cerrando sus ojos-Y además…me sorprende que, después de todo lo que pasé en el bosque, las cosas hayan terminado tan bien-Ed sintió unos labios suaves besar su frente, por lo que abrió sus ojos para mirar a su esposo.

-Si las cosas fueron así fue porque tu lo merecías. Las cosas pasan por una razón, si no hubieras estado en ese bosque todo ese tiempo, ¿crees que te habría encontrado?-Ed sólo le sonrió y colocó su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Roy.

-Creo que tienes razón, no fue tan malo después de todo-después de decir esto, levantó la cabeza y miró a Roy a los ojos-Te amo Roy Mustang.

-Yo también te amo Edward Elric-al terminar de decir esto, Roy besó a su pequeño, al principio con suavidad, para después ahondar el beso y enredar sus lenguas con pasión, sintiendo lo mismo que las primeras veces. Así, al terminar el beso, se abrazaron y se quedaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, como iba a ser hasta el fin de sus días.

OWARI

Notas de la autora: Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Creo que sólo gracias por los que siguieron instándome a continuar con el fic, lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero la situación no me lo permitía. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mientras tanto y que no haya decepcionado a nadie, Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y, tal vez, nos veremos en otra historia.- Wolfy-chan Elric 91.


End file.
